The story of Team 15
by Shutingstar
Summary: Die drei unzertrennlichen Freunde Samaly, Akuri und Hanabi wissen noch nicht was sie erwartet, als sie sich der lang ersehnten Genin Prüfung stellen. Ihre einzige Sorge, vielleicht getrennt zu werden, wird bald überschattet von schlimmen Erfahrungen, gefährlichen Prüfungen, harten Schicksalschlagen und der aufkommenden Vergangenheit...
1. Chapter 1

-Autor-

W

enn ihr die Streiche nicht unterlasst werde ich mich gezwungen sehen euch Durchfallen zu lassen!" Tsunade wandte sich Iruka zu.

„Und du passt auf deine Rasselbande besser auf!"

Iruka verbeugte sich hastig und ging schnell mit seinen 3 Schülern hinaus auf den Trainingsplatz. Dort blieb er stehen und schaute wütend zu den 3 Kits zurück.

„Und seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Jetzt habt nicht nur ihr einen verdammt schlechten Ruf bei Tsunade-sama, sondern auch ich! Das ist nicht gerade Positiv. Ich würde mich jetzt ein bisschen besser benehmen sonst kommt ihr in unterschiedliche Teams!"

„Wir wollen aber zusammen bleiben und nicht in unterschiedliche Teams gesteckt werden!" sagte Akuri trotzig. Akuri stand zwischen den beiden Mädchen und schaute Iruka böse an.

„Wir haben halt keine Lust den ganzen Tag, Ausdauerrunden auf dem Trainingsplatz zu rennen." sagte Hanabi sauer. Samaly stimmte ihr zu.

„Ja. Lieber eine Mission oder ein Auftrag! Das ist viel besser!" Iruka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mann oh Mann. Euer Sensei tut mir jetzt schon Leid. Ihr seid ja noch schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe." Akuri rümpfte empört die Nase.

„Ihr geht jetzt besser nach Hause. Morgen sind die Prüfungen und da sollte man doch ausgeruht sein, oder? Vergesst nicht: Punkt 8 Uhr morgen früh zu erscheinen." sagte er und ließ uns mit diesen Worten alleine stehen.

„Oh je. Ich werde mir wieder eine anständige Standpauke anhören müssen" sagte Hanabi und winkte uns zum Abschied bevor sie nach Hause flitzte.

Akuri und Samaly schlenderten in Richtung der Trainingsplätze als Joki und Moku ihnen entgegen kamen.

„Oh hallo, Samaly-sama!" sagte Moku und wurde rot. Ich lächelte verlegen.

„Hast du heute Abend schon,…" weiter kam er nicht. Joki fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Abend! Perfekt für einen Spaziergang,.."

Moku stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Ja genau…"

Joki stieß ihn weg. Die beiden funkelten sich an.

„Ähm Jungs…"

Sie achteten nicht auf sie und fingen an zu streiten.

Sie schlich sich im Schatten von Akuri davon. Sie bemerkten ihre Abwesenheit erst als sie schon weiter mit Akuri gegangen war.

„Macht es dir etwa Spaß, den Jungen, den Kopf zu verdrehen?" fragte er gespielt ernst. Sie kapierte seine Anspielung und wirkte gegen.

„Macht es dir etwa, etwas aus?" Er hob empört denn Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich. Sie haben bei dir eh eine schlechte Wahl getroffen." Sie lachte.

„Ach ja und was..."

„Da seid ihr ja! Stellt euch vor... Ich musste heute wieder in Tsunades Büro und habe da komischerweise auch Hiashi und Sania getroffen, die wegen genau der gleichen Angelegenheit da wahren wie ich." Vor ihnen stand ein entnervter Shikamaru.

„Ähm." sagte sie. Samaly schaute hilfesuchend zu Akuri.

„Ähm. Ich muss noch für die schriftliche Prüfung, morgen lernen und ich muss eh so langsam nach Hause, Tschüss Samaly-kun!" Akuri hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig. Toller bester Freund! Mal abgesehen davon, dass es überhaupt keinen schriftlichen Test gab!

„Ich kann das erklären, Shikamaru-senpai. Wegen heute Morgen..." Shikamaru schaute mich ernst an.

„Du musst mir überhaupt nichts erklären, schließlich bin ich nicht dein Vater, aber ich hoffe dass du das, das nächste Mal unterlässt. Ich habe keine Lust wieder in Tsunades Büro zu müssen und Ärger zu bekommen für Sachen die du gemacht hast." Sie rieb sich die Nase und grinste ihn frech an.

„Aber du bist mein Erziehungsberechtigter! Und deshalb musst du mir jetzt helfen bei meinen Shuriken Training!" Er lächelte sie Kopf schüttelnd an und ging mit ihr zu Trainingsplatz 9, der für jeden frei war. Shikamaru trainierte sie recht oft, da sie sonst niemand fragen konnte.

Ihr Vater ist schon vor ihrer Geburt gestorben und ihre Mutter ist bei einer Mission ums Leben gekommen als sie gerade mal 3 Jahre alt war.

Akuri hat sie auf genau diesem Trainingsplatz kennen gelernt, es gab damals einen heftigen Streit und schließlich einen Kampf und dann als sie beide zusammen brachen, schlossen sie Freundschaft. Und seit dem, wahren fast 6 Jahre vergangen.

Hanabi hat sie dann auf der Akademie kennen gelernt und inzwischen sind sie die besten Freundlinnen die man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Hey! Sama-kun! Jetzt ist Schluss mit Träumen! Jetzt ist Training angesagt!" rief Shikamaru und wirkte im nächsten Moment ein Jutzu.

„Ninpo: Jutzu des Schattenbesitzes!"

Sie trainierten denn ganzen Abend bis es dunkel war. Als Samaly keuchend und hungrig um Ende bat, willigte ihr Trainer gerne ein. Schließlich war es schon dunkel. Gemütlich schlenderten sie nach Hause. Es war das Familienhaus des Nara-Clans. Samaly zog müde die Tür auf.

„Wir sind wieder da!"

Shikamarus Mutter schaute um die Türecke aus der Küche. Sie rief sie zum Essen.

„Und Samaly-chan, war dein letzter Akademietag schön?" fragte die resolute Frau am Küchentisch als beide sich an den Tisch setzten. „Es ist ein tolles Gefühl, bald GeNin zu sein, oder?"

„Ja! Und wenn ich Glück habe, komme ich mit Akuri und Hanabi in ein Team!"

„Da ihr euch heute nicht gerade mit Lorbeeren geschmückt habt, würde ich mir nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen, Samaly-kun."

Sie schaute Shikamaru geknickt an.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir wären ein tolles und gutes Team...und wir würden weniger Anstellen…"

„Weniger?"

„Ja."

„Ich glaube eher mehr. Abgesehen davon braucht ihr noch einen Sensei, der euch haben will."

„Tsunade bestimmt einfach einen. Das ist unser kleinstes Problem!"

Bevor sie weiter streiten konnten, was bei Shikamaru wirklich nur mit Samaly ging, griff Shikaku in das Gespräch ein.

„Ihr dürft gleich weiter diskutieren, aber draußen. Shikamaru wie ist die Versammlung gelaufen?"

Er lehnte sich genervt zurück.

„Totale Zeitverschwendung. Es ist die dritte Suchaktion in den letzten Wochen gewesen. Das Tsunade aber gerade jetzt anfangen muss zu suchen, ist doch nicht zu fassen. Schließlich hatte dieser Spinner seit 4 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu Konoha."

Shikaku nickte nachdenklich und Samaly wusste nicht worum es ging.

Samaly wurde es zu langweilig einer Unterhaltung zu zuhören die sie nicht verstand. Sie sagte, sie gehe ins Bett und tapste dann auch kurze Zeit später in ihr Zimmer. Sie machte die Tür hinter sich zu und zog sich geschwind um. Dann legte sie ihre Sachen zurecht und legte sich ins Bett. Sie lag eine ganze Zeit lang im Bett und schaute, durch das Fenster, nach draußen. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und die Sterne funkeln vom Himmel wie Glühwürmchen. Sie unterdrückten ihre Nervosität und sie glitt in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

-Akuri-

H

ey, Akuri-niisan! Aufwachen!"

Verschlafen öffnete ich ein Auge und schloss es sogleich wieder, als ich Mica vor mir sah, der mich angrinste.

„Gute Morgen!" Er rüttelte mich an der Schulter und störte so meine bequeme Schlafstellung. Ich stieß ihn entrüstet weg. Als er danach immer noch an meiner Schulter rüttelte, setzte ich mich genervt auf.

„Was ist denn?!"

Er lachte und tätschelte mir die Wange.

„Brüderlein, muss aufstehen!" krähte er.

„Ach muss das Brüderchen, aufstehen, Hm?" Ich grinste ihn an und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Er ahnte was kommt und wollte lachend flüchten.

Ich packte ihn aber und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Zappelnd und kreischend versuchte er sich vor meinen Kitzel Attacken zu befreien.

„Aufhören!" lachte er, mir roten Wangen.

Nach einem letzten Bauchkitzler stellte ich ihn vor mein Bett. Er schwankte leicht erschöpft.

„Was ist denn los, kleiner Bruder?"

Er japste und stützte sich auf mein Knie.

„Du…hast verschlafen." Stieß er mit funkelten Augen aus. Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an, dann auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt!" Ich stürzte aus dem Bett. Es war 8.10 Uhr!

Im Runterrennen zog ich mir die Hose an. Beinah wäre ich mit einem Hosenbein hängen geblieben, konnte mich aber glücklicherweise am Geländer festhalten. Auf der letzten Stufe zog ich mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf und rannte ausversehen in meine Mutter.

„Akuri, was machst du denn noch hier? Haben die Prüfungen nicht schon begonnen?"

Ich antwortete nicht und rannte hastig in die Küche. Schnell goss ich die Milch in die Müslischüssel und verschüttete dabei das meiste. Während ich aus der Schüssel die Cornflakes löffelte, schnürte ich mir auf dem Esszimmerstuhl die Schuhe zu. Bald merkte ich, dass man mit einer Hand keine Schuhe binden konnte.

Gehetzt stellte ich die Schüssel auf den Tisch, wobei der Inhalt gefährlich hin und her schwappte. Mit zitternden Händen band ich sie zu und schlürfte die letzten Milchreste aus der Schüssel. Ich rannte durchs Haus und hätte schon wieder meine Mutter über den Haufen gerannt, wenn sie nicht ausgewichen wäre.

„Akuri. Warte einen Moment."

Ich stand wartend an der Tür. Meine Mutter kam in aller Seelen ruhe hinter mir her. Wie kann sie nur so ruhig sein?!

„Wenn ihr besteht, lade ich euch zum Essen ein. Bring Samaly und Hanabi mit. Und" Sie legte mir eine Halskette in die Hand.

„Das ist doch dein Medaillon."

Sie lächelte und schloss meine Hand.

„Es soll dir Glück bringen, Akuri." Ich umarmte sie, dankbar für diesen Vertrauensbeweis.

„Danke."

Ich zischte davon. Meine Uhr zeigte 8.20 Uhr an.

„Ich Vollidiot!" zischte ich mir zu. „Ausgerechnet heute zu spät zu kommen…"

„Hallo, Kleiner." Ich stolperte fast vor Schreck. Neben mir ist ein Konohaninja aufgetaucht. Er sprang neben mir her, als würden wir in Schritttempo gehen. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Das vermummte Gesicht grinste mich an.

„Na, bist du zu spät?"

Ich hatte keinen Atem für ein Gespräch. Was wollte er von mir.

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, bleibst du sitzen."

Was er nicht sagt! Entnervt rollte ich mit den Augen und rannte noch ein bisschen schneller.

Ich bog genervt von dem Kerl in die Zielgerade ein. Er kam hinter mir her und hatte mich kurz darauf eingeholt.

„Das sind keine guten Eigenschaften um ein Shinobi zu werden, Kleiner. Du solltest dir das abgewöhnen."

Ich blieb vor der Akademie stehen und drehte mich zu den Silberhaarigen um.

„Was wollen sie von mir? Dass ich zu spät bin, weiß ich selber! Haben sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als einem Schüler hinterher zu rennen?!"

Der maskierte Mann holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Er beachtet mich nicht.

„Jetzt bist du sogar 21 Minuten zu spät, weil du dich hast ablenken lassen, junger Ninja." Er sah nicht auf. Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. „Was stehst du hier noch rum? Schon 22 Minuten."

Verdattert löst ich den Blick von diesem komischen Kauz und stieg durchs offene Fenster. Denn gutmütigen Blick des Shinobis merkte ich nicht, der mir durchs Fenster folgte. Ich spürte das Metallstück, unter meiner Jacke, um meinen Hals ganz deutlich. Bring mir Glück!


	3. Chapter 3

-Samaly-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon recht früh auf. Ich zog mich an und ging langsam Richtung Akademie. Die wuselten und überladene Hauptstraße war wie leer gefegt. Alle Läden hatten noch ein „GESCHLOSSEN" Schild hinter der Glastür. Als ich gerade hinter eine Kurve trat sah ich Hanabi die aus einer Nebengasse kam und sich mir anschloss. Wir gingen schweigend ein paar Schritte bis ich schließlich seufzte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns lebe wohl sagen." Hanabi schaute betrübt zu mir.

„Ja, ich glaube die werden uns kaum in ein Team stecken, wenn man das von gestern beachtet." Ich nickte.

„Ich wette, wir werden wahrscheinlich einen abartig strengen Sensei bekommen." Sie nickte.

„Dann sind wir wohl ab heute eher Kongruenten als ein Team, oder?" Ich nickte traurig, wollte sie aber trotzdem aufmuntern.

„Aber trotzdem bin ich gespannt ob wir die Prüfungen bestehen und welchem Team wir zugeteilt werden! Viel Glück bei der Prüfung und ich wünsche dir ein super Team!" sagte ich und ging in die Akademie. Die Gänge schienen diesen Tag irgendwie länger zu sein. Ich stand schon fast zu spät im Klassenzimmer. Alle saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, unser Lehrer Iruka war aber noch nicht da. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz, direkt vor Hanabi, die neben Loki saß, die auch sehr nett ist. Der Platz neben mir war leer. Wo ist verdammt noch mal dieser durchgeknallte Junge! Ich schaute erschrocken auf, als Sensei Iruka die Tür herein kam.

„Okay, ich werde euch nun einer nach dem anderem aufrufen und euch ins angrenzende Zimmer bringen, wo ihr Tsunade das Jutzu der Vervielfältigung vorführt und sie dann bewertet ob ihr bereit seit für den Rang des GeNin. Alles klar?" Ich schaute triumphierend zu Hanabi nach hinten die meinen Blick erwiderte. Dieses Jutzu hatten wir echt drauf. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit Shikamaru zu schlagen. Mit mehreren Anzugreifen und ich habe es durchs Training mit ihm ja auch gut geübt. Akuri war ein Meister in allem, außer sich in Geduld zu üben und Pünktlich zu sein, aber sonst galt er nicht ohne Grund als einer der Besten aus unserem Jahrgang. Wenn er jetzt wegen zu spät kommen durchfällt, wird er sich das niemals verzeihen. Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Es ging nach Nachname, also kam ich vor ihm und Hanabi kam vor mir. Ich hoffe er kommt noch rechtzeitig.

„Okay. Als erstes kommt bitte Tai Saeki mit." Tai stand auf. Er war ein großer gut aussehender Typ mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und hellgrauen Augen. Er stand auf und ging mit Sensei Iruka ins Nebenzimmer.

Irgendwie ging die Zeit total schnell um. Kaum zehn Minuten später kam Iruka zurück.

„Okay, nun Maru Saeki. Sabra du kannst dich bereithalten, du kommst gleich danach dran." Maru sah ihrem großen Bruder oder ihrer Zwillings Schwester überhaupt nicht Ähnlich. Sie hatte dunkelblaue Haare und blaue Augen. Sie sah zwar nett aus aber sie war wie ihre Schwester, angeberisch und zickig. Sie ging mit unauffälligen Schritten zwischen den Reihen hindurch und folgte unserem Sensei. Wo bleibt Akuri? Er kam zwar als letzter aber trotzdem.

Iruka kam nach 7 Minuten zurück und nahm Sabra mit, die mit ihren hellbraunen Haaren, die schönste im Klassenraum war. Iruka kam auch diesmal viel früher als zehn Minuten zurück.

„Ryo Sugita. Danach Moku Hajashi und dann Kobi Inuzuka und Tsubasa." Ryo war ein weiß Haariger Junge mit braunen Augen. Er stammt aus einem Nebenzweig des Hatake Clan und hatte nur noch einen Verwandten und der war auch nur ein Onkel. Er war der Klassenbeste in unserem Jahrgang.

Kobi ist von Inuzuka Clan. Sie hatten schon seit vielen Generationen eine enge Bindung zu Ninja Tieren, denn sogenannten Niken. Deshalb war Tsubasa ein hellrotes Kätzchen. Ein rotes Bändlein um seinen Fuß mit eingeprägtem Konohazeichen war sein Stirnbandersatz.

Moku stammte aus keinem Clan und ist auch sehr schüchtern, auch wenn er sein Chakra wirklich unter Kontrolle hat. Nachdem auch diese drei fertig waren kam Joki Adachi und Yakumo Kurama dran.

Dann war Hanabi dran, schließlich noch Loki Senju. Seit dem Beginn der Prüfung, vergingen 20 Minuten.

„Okay, Loki, du bist dran. Samaly du bist danach dran."

Ich schluckte. Ich war die vorletzte und Akuri war immer noch nicht da! Als ich gerade Iruka davon unterrichten wollte legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Hey. Entschuldigung die Verspätung. Ging nicht anders." Ich wirbelte herum und sah Akuri hinter mir stehen. Ich schaute ihn böse an.

„Das war ja mal wieder typisch! Immer denn großen Auftritt in letzter Sekunde kommen!" Er sah ziemlich abgekämpft aus. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und sein Kopf rot vor Anstrengung.

„Samaly Sarutobi. Du bist dran. Akuri Wasaki du kommst als letzter." Akuri und ich schaute hinter uns wo Sensei Iruka in der Tür stand.

„Okay, Sensei." sagte er als wäre er schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen. Ich ging mit Iruka in den angrenzenden Raum. Es befand sich keine Einrichtung in ihm nur zwei Tische an denen, Kotetsu und Aoba saßen und mich erwartungsvoll anschauten. Ich schluckte und trat in die Mitte des Zimmers.

„Okay, Samaly. Jetzt zeig uns mal das Jutzu der Vervielfältigung." sagte Kotetsu freundlich. Iruka nickte zustimmend. Als ich es probierte fiel mir auf einmal nicht mehr ein wie man es macht. Ich hatte denn totalen BLACKOUT! Ich überlegte fieberhaft. Und probierte es erneut.

„Konzentriere dich Samaly. Wir beißen nicht und du kannst dir Zeit lassen." sagte Aoba beschwichtigend. Wie, für mich etwa, extra Würste?! Das geht überhaupt nicht! Ich sammelte mich und wirkte das Jutzu, da es mir plötzlich wieder einfiel.

„Jutzu der Vervielfältigung!" Ich hatte es geschafft! Neben mir standen vier Doppelgänger die genauso aussahen wie ich. Triumphierend löste ich sie wieder auf.

„Bestanden. Gut gemacht." sagte Iruka. Ich grinste ihn an und lief dann hinaus in die Trainingshalle wo die anderen schon warteten.

„Hey, Sama-kun! Und hast du bestanden?" fragte mich Hanabi mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja und nach deiner Stimmung nach zu urteilen hast du auch bestanden." sagte ich zurück und sie nickte stolz.

„Ist Akuri eigentlich wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Ja. Er ist kurz bevor ich dran war, gekommen. Dieser Idiot, macht es immer spannend! Naja, ich glaube der schafft die Prüfung mit dem kleinen Finger. Also haben wir alle bestanden!" Ich lachte Hanabi an und umarmte sie glücklich.

„Wer hat denn noch alles Bestanden?" Hanabi deute auf eine Gruppe von Schülern die am Rand der Wände standen. Es waren elf mit uns beiden.

„Die ganze Klasse?" sagte ich. Der Jahrgang hat aus 12 Schülern bestanden. Dieser Jahrgang war sehr klein, da wir der erste Jahrgang nach Pains Angriff gewesen sind. Aber das alle bestanden hatten?

„Weißt du, Ryo hat sich umgehört welche Sensei wir bekommen könnten.

Weißt du was, wie bekommen wahrscheinlich ganz neue Senseis, weißt du?

Die Auswahl fällt auf diese Jōnins: Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno und Hinata Hyūga. Temari können wir nicht bekommen da sie halb aus Suna ist. Also bleiben nur die vier. Shikamaru hat ja leider schon ein Team. Und zwölf durch drei ist vier und das heißt das wir einen dieser Shinobis zum Senseis bekommen." Ich schaute sie amüsiert an. Ryo war immer bestens informiert, was in der Stadt los war und Hanabi hörte ihm immer mit viel Interesse zu. Als ich gerade etwas erwidern wollte, kam uns Akuri entgegen.

„Und hast du bestanden?" fragte er mich. Ich schaute in verärgert an.

„Was denkst du denn!? Und wenn du nicht bestanden hättest wärst du nicht so gelassen. Also haben wir alle bestanden! Das heißt unsere Chancen steigen drastisch, das wir in ein Team kommen!" Er schaute mich keck an und wandte sich Hanabi zu.

„Und wie können wir erreichen, dass wir 100%tig in ein Team kommen?" Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung." Wir seufzten gleichzeitig vor Enttäuschung.

„Wir müssen uns darauf einstellen, dass die uns ganz trennen werden."

„Macht nicht so ein Gesicht." Munterte uns Akuri auf. „Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben. Das steht fest. Und zur Feier des Tages hat uns meine Mutter zum Essen eingeladen."

Hanabi rieb sich den Bauch vor Vorfreude.

„Sania, kocht wunderbar." Murmelt sie. „Ich will auch so kochen können, wenn ich größer bin."

Akuri lachte.

Ich konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Wir hatten bestanden. Alle…

„Hey…" Ich streckte die Hand aus. „Wir haben es geschafft, wir werden Shinobis!"

Akuri grinst schief, aber stolz und schlug ein. Hanabi kamen fast die Tränen vor Glück und legte ihre Hand auf unsere.

„Das was Akuri gesagt hat, war ein Schwur. Freunde für immer und ewig. Selbst wenn wir nun in verschiedenen Team mitmischen."

„Ja, für immer ein Team." Schniefte Hanabi.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?" fragte Akuri halbherzig. Seinen Augen war aber anzusehen, dass er eigentlich nicht so dachte.

„Nein. Das ist ein festes Band der Freundschaft. Es wird niemals reisen. Wir halten uns immer den Rücken frei."

Alle nickten. Angespannt, aber glücklich warteten wir auf Sensei Iruka der die Teams verkündet.


	4. Chapter 4

-Autor-

Die gesamte Klasse hat bestanden!?" rief Tsunade ungläubig. Iruka und Kotetsu und Aoba saßen vor ihr und berieten über die neuen Teams.

Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein und konzentrierte sich auf die Teamverteilung.

Schließlich hatten sie bereits zwei Teams gebildet als Tsunade fragte:

„Wer bleibt dann eigentlich noch übrig?" Iruka wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Kotetsu.

„Hanabi, Loki, Samaly und Akuri." Tsunade legte die Stirn in Falten. Kotetsu rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Wir sollten die Bande auf jedenfalls trennen. Sie machen nur Unsinn zusammen. Ich bin dafür das wir Akuri noch in Team 12 stecken." Tsunade schaute Iruka an. Der schaute nachdenklich nach draußen.

„Wisst ihr die Drei erinnern mich an ehemalige Schüler, die ich früher mal gehabt hatte und alle drei haben sich am Anfang nicht ausstehen können aber sie sind doch Freunde geworden obwohl sie so unterschiedlich sind wie Sonne und Regen.

Ich bin dafür, die drei beisammen zu lassen und Loki Team 12 zu zuweisen." Kotetsu schaute ihn verärgert an. Er hielt den Vorschlag für Schwachsinn. Iruka und Tsunade schauten sich fest an. Iruka hielt denn Blick von Tsunade stand.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht Iruka."

„ Aber wen sollen wir nehme, für dieses Team? Lee passt vom Typ her überhaupt nicht in dieses Team und andere Shinobis sind im Moment nicht verfügbar." mischte sich Kotetsu ein. Iruka überlegte angestrengt. Tsunade lächelte nur. Iruka schaute fragend zu ihr.

„Ich weiß genau den Richtigen, der Team 15 leitet. Kann mir jemand sagen ob Kakashi im Dorf ist?"


	5. Chapter 5

-Samaly-

O

kay Leute! Die Teams werden jetzt verkündet. Ihr kommt nach vorne und holt euch das Stirnband ab und geht dann. Anschließend geht ihr morgen an den entsprechenden Platz den ich euch gleich sage. Ihr trefft dort auf euren Sensei. Alles klar?" Ich ging mit Akuri und Hanabi ein bisschen näher zu Iruka um ihn besser verstehen zu können. Die anderen machten es ebenfalls.

„Okay, Team 12 mit Hinata Hyūga. Im Team sind: Yakumo Kurama, Loki Senju und Moku Hajashi. Ihr trefft euch mit Hinata morgen vorm Nachrichtendienst. Alles klar?" Sie gingen Freudestrahlend nach vorne und holten sich ihre Bänder ab, ebenso ihre neuen Papiere, dann gingen sie nach draußen. Ja! Ein Team von vier ist schon mal weg und keiner von uns ist dabei. Naja wahrscheinlich ist jemand von uns beim nächsten Team dabei. Aber hoffen darf man ja noch!

„Team 13 mit Sakura Haruno. Es sind Kobi Inuzuka und Tsubasa, Ryo Sugita und Sabra Die drei kamen nach vorne, nahmen sich die Stirnbänder und ihre Papiere und gingen nach Hause.

Wie jetzt?! Sie trennten uns doch nicht ganz?! Finde ich KLASSE!

„Team 14 mit Neji Hyūga. Es sind Tai und Maru Saeki und Joki Adachi." Mir stand der Mund offen. Wir waren ALLE zusammen?! Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben. Hanabi schaute mich genauso ungläubig an wie ich sie. Akuri stand erstarrt neben uns. Wir standen wie vom Donner berührt.

Team 14 ging zu Iruka, nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen nach draußen. Iruka wandte sich lächelnd an uns.

„Ich hoffe ihr versteht das richtig und nimmt die Chance die euch Tsunade gegeben hat an." sagte er.

„Team 15 sind: Samaly Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyūga und Akuri Wasaki. Als Sensei bekommt ihr Kakashi Hatake." Ich schaute erstaunt Iruka an.

„Kakashi?" Akuri schaute auch skeptisch.

„Der Kakashi Hatake mit dem Sharingan?" Iruka schaute ihn sonderbar an.

„Genau der. Ihr trefft euch mit ihm morgen auf Trainingsplatz 3. Viel Glück."


	6. Chapter 6

-Akuri-

B

in wieder da!" rief ich, als ich die Tür aufmachte. Ich zog die Schuhe aus, vor der einen Stufe hinter der Tür. Hanabi und Samaly machten es mir nach und zu dritt gingen wir in die Küche.

Als wir eintraten warf sich Mica an meinen Hals.

„Bruder!" Ich landete hart auf den Steinfliesen. „Du bist wieder da!"

„Mica-chan." Stöhnte ich und rieb mir den Hintern. Samaly und Hanabi schauten überrascht und amüsiert auf mich hinunter.

„Und hast du bestanden, Brüderchen?" fragte er mit großen Augen.

Er hopste in meinem Schoß hin und her vor Aufregung.

„Lass deinen Bruder erst einmal etwas essen, Mica-chan."

Mica schaute meine Mutter entrüstet an.

Ich nahm ihn von meinen Knien und stemmte mich auf.

„Da ihr so strahlt, kann das nur heißen, dass ihr alle bestanden habt." Schlussfolgerte mein Vater am Tisch. Er strich sich die langen karottenroten Haare aus dem Gesicht, die jeder der Wasaki hatte außer mir. Es war schon immer ein Rätsel, woher ich die schwarzen Haare hatte. Die blauen Augen habe ich von meiner Mutter bekommen.

Mein kleiner Bruder Mica, sah genauso aus wie Vater. Die gleichen orangenen Haare und grünen Augen.

Vater schaute mich herausfordernd an. Stolz starrte ich ihm in die Augen.

„Wir haben alle bestanden." Sagte ich triumphierend.

„Uuuuund…" Hanabi schlüpfte zwischen Samaly und mich und legte die Arme auf unsere Schultern. „Darf ich vorstellen: Team 15!"

Mutter schaute uns erstaunt ab.

„Ihr seid ein Team?"

Ich grinste als Antwort.

Vater lachte schallend.

„Ach du lieber Himmel. Welchen armen Sensei seid ihr den zugeteilt worden?"

„Sensei Kakashi Hatake."

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Hatake übernimmt also doch wieder ein Team?" murmelte er.

Ich schaute ihn fragend an, worauf er abwinkte.

„Egal. Lasst uns diesen erfolgreichen Tag feiern!"

Mica schob uns zum Tisch. Er stand schüchtern vor Hanabi.

„Was…Was möchtest du…ich meine IHR trinken?"

Hanabi lächelte.

„Wasser, bitte."

Mica schaute sie groß an und wurde rot. Als der 5 Jährige aus dem Esszimmer stürmte um in der Küche Wasser zu holen, verdrehte ich die Augen, woraufhin ich von Samaly einen Rippenstoß bekam.

„Lach nicht über deinen kleinen Bruder. Er ist ein Gentleman, im Gegensatz zu dir. Du könntest dir eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden, Akuri-kun."

Ich starrte sie überrascht an. Hanabi verkniff sich das Lachen, im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater.

„Genau Samaly-kun! Recht hast du. Wenn ich an heute Morgen denke, wie die Küche ausgesehen hat…" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Hallo? Heute war mein Prüfungstag und ich habe verschlafen? Tut mir ja Leid, wenn ich nicht die Zeit gefunden habe um abzuspülen?!  
Samaly tätschelte mir die Hand.

„War nicht so gemeint. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen das du so schnell beleidigt bist…"

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mm." Murmelte ich.

„Bitte schön Hanabi-hime." Mica stellte ein Glas Wasser vor Hanabi auf den Tisch. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sah man, dass sie die Anrede süß fand.

Ich sah meinen Bruder missbilligend an.

„Brüderchen. Hanabi ist ein bisschen zu alt für dich. Bekomme ich auch ein Glas Wasser?" Mica schaute mich böse mit hochrotem Kopf an. Hanabis Lippen zuckten, aber sie beherrschte sich.

„Halt die Klappe, Akuri." Knurrte Samaly neben mir. „Du verstehst davon nichts. Hol dir selber ein Glas, du bist doch schon groß genug oder? "

Ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber irgendwie lachten heute alle nur über mich. Beleidigt ging ich in die Küche und brachte ein Tablett mit Getränken mit.

Ich stellte ein Glas Orangensaft vor Samaly und machte eine Verbeugung.

„Bitte sehr Sarutobi-dono. Ihr Getränk."

Samaly nahm mir das Getränk ab und gab mir das leere Glas kurz darauf zurück.

„Kann ich noch ein Glas haben, Diener Wasaki?"

Ich nahm ihr das Glas ab, ging in die Küche und holte ihr noch ein Glas, zur Überraschung der Anwesenden.

Als ich zurück kam stellte ich ihr das Glas vor die Nase.

„Bitte schön, Samaly-chan."

Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie überlegte ob sie mir eine Knallen oder mir den Saft ins Gesicht schütten sollte. Ich grinste siegessicher.

Sie hob das Glas und ich ging in Deckung. Dann kam sie aber zu Besinnung und stellte das Glas wieder hin. Ihr Gesicht war Feuerrot.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, Samaly-kun." Sagte Mutter mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hätte die Saftpütze danach mit Freuden wieder aufgewischt."

Mein Grinsen verschwand. Mein Vater kam aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir wohlgesättigt im Wohnzimmer. Faul und mit geprellten Magen lag ich auf dem Sofa. Hanabi und meine Mutter sind nach dem Essen in der Küche verschwunden. Ich habe nur mitgekriegt das Hanabi unbedingt das Rezept für die gefüllten Reisbällchen haben wollte. Samaly kniete auf dem Teppich und spielte mit Mica. Vater saß auf einem Sessel neben mir.

„War die Prüfung schwer?" fragte er.

Ich gähnte verschlafen.

„Nein. Zumindest für mich. Wir mussten das Vervielfältigungsjutzu zeigen, mehr nicht."

„Verstehe."

Er kratzte sich an den Bartstoppeln.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es viele neue Senseis geben soll."

„Ja. Sakura Haruno, Hinata und Neji Hyūga sind den anderen zugeteilt worden."

„Hast du das Jutzu geübt das ich dir gezeigt habe?"

Das Jutzu…Ich fühlte einen Stich. Schon das ganze Wochenende hatte ich am Fluss verbracht und versucht das Wasserversteck anzuwenden, aber es ging nicht. Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, aber ich konnte keine Wasserversteckjutzus wirken.

Scham überrollte mich. Der Wasaki-Clan war recht groß und bekannt für seine Wassertechniken. Das ich, ältester Sohn des Clanoberhauptes, immer noch kein Wasser kontrollieren konnte, war eine Schande.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein schwarzes Schaf, des Wasaki-Clans. Anderes Aussehen, andere Fähigkeiten und anderer Charakter.

Vater schaute mich forschend an. Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Mein Schweigen war ihm aber Antwort genug. Seufzend beugte er sich zu mir und legte seine mächtige Pranke auf meinen Kopf.

„Mach dir nichts daraus."

„Mm."

Er strubbelte mir die Haare. Ärgerlich hinderte ich seine Hand am weitern Schrubben.

„Hör auf damit! Ich bin doch kein kleiner Junge mehr."

Er grinst und versucht wieder an meine, eh schon unordentlichen, Haare zu kommen.

„Ach, Akuri…" murmelt er. Nach einem Klapps auf den Hinterkopf lehnte er sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück.

Verärgert strich ich mit der Hand durch meine etwas längeren schwarzen Haare, der verzweifelte Versuch sie wieder zu glätten.

„Wie siehst du den aus?" fragte Samaly grinsend. Ich drehte den Kopf. Sie lag auf dem Bauch auf dem großen Teppich vor dem Sofa. Ihre Beine bewegten sich verspielt in der Luft vor und zurück.

Ich zog den Ellenbogen um meinen Kopf und legte meinen Kopf darunter. Es war ein Vorwand um meine derangierten Haare zu verstecken. Samaly kannte mich aber zu gut, denn sie grinste.

„Sehe ich etwa Eitelkeit in dem ach so coolen Shinobi auftauchen?" neckte sie mich.

„Mm."

Ich dreht ihr den Rücken zu. Worauf sie leise lachte. Müde schloss ich die Augen und döste ein. Ein Seufzen aus ihrer Richtung weckte mich. Neugierig lugte ich über meine Schulter. Sie lag zusammen gerollt wie eine Katze an der Sofakante auf dem Teppich. Es schien, als würde sie schlafen. Leise stand ich auf und legte ihr eine Decke über. Ich schaute auf die Uhr: 11.30 Uhr. Schon sehr spät. Zu spät. Auf Fußspitzen schlich ich in die Küche. Vorsichtig machte ich die Tür hinter mir zu.

Mutter saß neben Hanabi und Mica auf der Küchenbank und strich Mica durchs Haar. Beide schliefen seelenruhig. Mica hatte den Kopf in Mutters Schoß gebettet. Hanabi lehnte zusammengesunken und mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck an Mutters Schulter.

Vater lehnte am Kühlschrank und hielt eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand. Zwei ähnliche Tassen standen auf dem Tisch vor meiner Mutter und der schlafenden Hanabi und Mica.

Die Köpfe meiner Eltern drehten sich zu mir.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich habe Shikamaru und Hinata verständigt. Sie müssten bald da sein und sie abholen."

Ich gähnte und streckte meine steifen Glieder. Das Sofa war nicht schlaftauglich.

Vater streckte mir eine Tasse entgegen. Sie dampfte ebenfalls. Am Geruch stellte ich fest, dass es sich um Kakao handeln musste.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ein paar Schlucke. Ein überwältigender Durst überkam mich. Mit wenigen Schlucken war die Tasse leer. Auffordernd hielt ich die Tasse meinen verdutzten Vater hin. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er sie entgegen und goss weiteres braunes Gebräu, aus einer blumenverzierten Kanne, in die Tasse.

„Dass du so heiße Sachen essen kannst, erstaunt mich immer wieder, Sohn."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht nahm ich die Tasse erneut entgegen.

„Tja. Ich hab halt eine feuerfeste Zunge."

Das melodische Klingen, der Türklingel schallte durch das Haus. Mein Vater schaute mich auffordernd an. Seufzend machte ich die Tür auf und sah im Licht der Außenlampe zwei Gestalten stehen.

Shikamaru Nara trat ins Licht. Eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel, von der leichte Rauchschwaden aufstiegen.

Hinata kam hinter ihm zum Vorschein. Ihre langen blauen Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht. Ihre Augen waren wie der Mond selbst. Schneeweiß, genau wie Hanabis Augen.

„Guten Abend Akuri-kun." Sagte sie freundlich.

„Abend." Nuschelte Shikamaru zwischen dem Zigarettenstummel hervor.

Ich bat sie herein.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr bestanden habt." sagte Hinata aufrichtig erfreut.

„Glückwunsch!"

„Danke. Wir sind nun Team 15 und GeNin."

„Also alle in einem Team." Murmelte Shikamaru. „Armer Kakashi."

„Woher weißt du, dass wir Kakashi-sensei als Teamleiter bekommen haben?"

„Wer weiß das nicht?" Er schaute genervt und wollte rein kommen.

„Samaly liegt auf dem Sofa und Hanabi in der Küche."

Kurze Zeit später verließen sie unser Haus mit den zwei Mädchen im Schlepptau.


	7. Chapter 7

-Samaly-

G

ute Nacht." Murmelte Shikamaru an der Tür. Ich gähnte und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Er drehte sich noch mal um.

„Hey. Herzlichen Glückwunsch GeNin Sarutobi."

Ich lächelte. Er ging. Leise schloss ich die Tür.

Ich legte mich erschöpft ins Bett und schaute mir stolz die Unterlagen an. Auf dem Blatt war ein Bild von mir und unten drunter stand:

Akademie erfolgreich abgeschlossen und einem Team zugeteilt.

Mit fiel auf einmal wieder der Satz ein, den ich in der Akademie gelesen habe: Warum willst du Shinobi werden?

Gute Frage, auf die ich noch keine Antwort wusste.

Ich will ein guter Shinobi werden, das stand fest.

Als ich weiter nachdachte, viel mir nicht mehr auf, wie ich in einen tiefen Schlaf viel.

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte war es schon hell. Ich hatte gut geschlafen und war innerhalb von einer halben Stunde an Trainingsplatz 3.

Hanabi war auch schon da. Sie gähnte und schaute verschlafen zu mir.

„Und gut geschlafen?" fragte ich sie belustigt. Sie schüttelte ganz langsam denn Kopf. Sie konnte wahrscheinlich vor Aufregung nicht einschlafen. Und nach dem gestrigen Fest war es spät gewesen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch Akuri. Nach einer weiteren Stunde setzten wir uns verstreut hin. Hanabi setzte sich auf den nächst gelegenem Baum und ich setzte mich unten drunter, Akuri lehnte sich seitlich im Schatten dagegen. Wo seine schwarzen Haare mit dem Zwielicht fast verschmolzen. Zwei weitere Stunden verstrichen. Ich wurde so langsam sauer. Was bildete sich der eigentlich ein?! Nur weil er unser Sensei ist heißt das noch lange nicht dass er über vier Stunden zu spät kommen kann!

Endlich, als fast die vierte Stunde verstrichen war, schlenderte ein Shinobi zum Tor und ging in die Mitte des Platzes. Er war recht dünn und unauffällig. Seine weißen Haare waren zerzaust und schief, sie sahen aus als wären sie eine windschiefe Hütte. Einzig und allein das Konoha Stirnband hielt seine Haare zurück. Ein dunkelblaues Tuch verdeckte seinen Mund und sein rechtes Auge und ließ das Stirnband an der rechten Seite, zur Seite rutschen. Er trug die Standard Bekleidung. Dunkelgrüne Weste und dunkelblaue Hose. Er schaute sich suchend um, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. Ich würde ihn Mitte dreißig schätzen. Er ging langsam auf uns zu.

Das war also Kakashi Hatake. Unser Sensei für die nächsten Jahre.

Als ich ihm genauer in die Augen schaute wurde mir schwindelig. Mein Geist wurde in einen Strudel gesogen. Alles wurde schwarz.

Ich stand in einem leeren Raum, mit lauter Bildern. Sie waren alle unterschiedlich. Ich sah in einem, mich selbst, dann wieder Hanabi und mit einer roten Aura umgeben Akuri.

Als ich weiter ging kam mir ein Licht entgegen. Ein großer Wolf, der Sonnengelb und schon sehr alt aussah, auch wenn er eine Kraft und Autorität ausstrahlte, die ich noch nie gesehen habe.

Ich ging zögernd auf ihn zu. Als ich ihn berührte, glitt meine Hand durch ihn hindurch. Seine bronzefarbenen Augen glühten und er führte mich durch das dichte Gewühl aus Gedanken, stoppte vor einem großen Tor, das mit Stahlketten gesichert war und ein Siegel auf dem Türrahmen hatte.

Ich ging hin und versuchte hinein zu schauen, aber ich hörte nicht mal eine Stimme.

Die Tür machte mich sehr neugierig. Ich löste die Ketten und entfernte das Siegel. Ein heller, gleißender Strahl, der mich vollständig in Licht hüllte ergoss sich und ich musste meine geblendeten Augen schließen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete stand ich in einem der Klassenzimmer der Akademie.

Drei Personen, alle waren GeNin in unserem Alter und aus KonohaGakure, nach ihren Stirnbändern zu urteilen.

Der eine saß auf dem Tisch und schaute missbilligend auf einen anderen mit gelben Haaren, der eine Bürste zwischen die Tür und den Rahmen klemmte. Das Mädchen mit den Rosa Haaren stand neben dem Jungen auf dem Tisch.

„Wenn unser Sensei herein kommt wird er schon mal nett begrüßt." Der blonde Junge grinste schadenfroh. Der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren auf dem Tisch zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das ein Jōnin auf so was rein fällt?"

„Lass den Quatsch! Wie sehen wir denn aus, wenn wir ihm gleich am Anfang einen Streich spielen!" wandte das Mädchen entschieden ein.

In diesem Moment kam Sensei Kakashi in den Raum. Er sah etwas jünger aus. Seltsam...

Die Bürste fiel auf seine komische Frisur ohne bemerkt zu werden. Der blonde Junge lachte in sich hinein. Die beiden anderen schauten nur skeptisch auf Kakashi.

„Seit ihr Team 7?"

„Guten Morgen Sensei!" sagte das Mädchen.

Kann das sein? Hatte Kakashi schon einmal ein GeNin Team gehabt? Ich kenne diese GeNin nicht, ich habe sie noch nie gesehen! Was war das?

„Sensei Kakashi, wo sind wir? Wer sind sie?" Als ich das aussprach spürte ich wie mich ein Sog erfasste und weg spülte. Ein rotes Auge starrte mich durchdingend an. Ich wachte in meinem Körper wieder auf. Sensei Kakashi schaute mich gleichzeitig irritiert und verärgert an.

„Ihr seid also mein neues Team." Er klang skeptisch und das machte mich ein bisschen ärgerlich.

„Ich bin Kakashi Hatake. Euer neuer Sensei. Und ich würde vorschlagen das ihr euch auch einmal vorstellt." Hanabi sprang vom Baum und landete zwei Meter vor ihm.

„Ich bin Hanabi Hyūga und bin 11 Jahre alt." Er nickte nur. Ich stand auf.

„Ich bin Samaly Sarutobi und bin 12 Jahre alt" Er schaute mich verärgert an. Ich wusste genau warum: Der kleine Ausflug in seinen Kopf…

Akuri trat vor und einen Moment sahen sie sich Auge in Augen gegenüber.

„Der Junge der zu spät kam, ist also auch in meinem Team." Kakashi kratzte sich am Stirnband. Akuri schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Und der seltsame Kauz ist mein Sensei."

Ich schaute von einem zum anderen. Kannten sie sich? Und was war das eigentlich für eine Respektlosigkeit! Kauz?

„ Akuri Wasaki." Sagte Akuri Widerstrebens auf Sensei Kakashis auffordernden Blick hin.

Kakashi kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete uns eine Weile.

„Okay, vielen Dank. Wir treffen uns morgen um die gleiche Zeit ganz früh. Na dann mal bis morgen." Und weg war er. Wir standen einen Moment noch verdattert da, dann gingen wir nach Hause.

Irgendwie ein seltsamer Kerl. Aber auch auf seine eigene Weiße nett, aber wie er Akuri angesehen hat, das fand ich irgendwie beunruhigend. Was ich mir wieder alles einbilde!? Ich wüsste trotzdem gerne wer die Leute in seinem Kopf waren und warum er die Gedanken so verschlossen hält. Wir werden sehen. Jetzt konnte ich mich erst mal für eine saftige Bestrafung gefasst machen.


	8. Chapter 8

-Iruka-

Z

unade-sama. Ich gebe das Team an einen anderen Shinobi ab." Ich wusste es! Ich habe es ja vorausgesagt, dass er heute wieder kommen würde!

Zunade schaute ihn streng an.

„Nein. Ich verlange das du dieses Team leitest." Kakashi rührte sich nicht.

„Ich habe das Recht das Team abzulehnen." Zunade beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Mit Einverständnis des Hokagen. Und meine Antwort lautet NEIN!" Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

„Und warum nicht?" Zunade faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als diesen sinnlosen Streit zu führen. Kakashi. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. "

Kakashi verschränkte die Arme. Das war keine Erklärung.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Akuri Wasaki?"

Zunade arbeite weiter an ihren Dokumenten. Ihr ging das Gespräch ziemlich gegen den Strich, was man schön an der zuckenden Augenbraue sehen konnte.

„Er ist ein GeNin wie jeder andere auch."

„Er sieht und verhält sich nicht wie jemand aus der Wasaki Familie."

Zunade knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch.

„Mein Gott! Jede Familie hat ihre Ausnahmen und Besonderheiten."

„Könnte er nicht auch zu einem anderen Clan angehören?" Er fing scheinbar an zu grübeln.

„Jetzt hör auf Hirngespenstern nach zu jagen, Kakashi-san. Deine Grübeleien kannst du woanders nachgehen."

„Wie soll ich mit dem Mädchen umgehen, die in meinem Kopf gestöbert hat?" Zunade schaute verblüfft über diesen abrupten Themenumschwung.

„Samaly Sarutobi? Sie war in deinem Kopf?" Sie schüttelt anerkennend den Kopf.

„Darf ich in deinen Kopf schauen und sehen was sie sich angeschaute hat?" Er schaute zwar mürrisch, schloss aber die Augen. Zunade strengte sich sichtlich an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Als nach einer halben Ewigkeit sie gleichzeitig die Augen öffneten, schwitzte Zunade und war sehr erschöpft.

„Ein Naturtalent. Sie hat das Siegel ohne große Probleme gelöst und hat sich deine verschlossenen Gedanken angeschaut. Du hast gesagt sie hat es nur mit Blickkontakt gemacht und war danach nicht mal erschöpft?" Er nickte.

„Wenn sie das noch einmal bei dir machen sollte, dann werden wir dieses Talent, wohl oder übel versiegeln müssen, so außergewöhnlich das auch ist. Wenn sie noch mehr aus der Vergangenheit erfährt, dann ist das verhängnisvoller als alles andere. Pass besser auf dich auf Kakashi. Sie kann wahrscheinlich auch Gedankenlesen. Aber nur mit Blickkontakt. Dass sie sich gerade für diese Gedanken interessiert hat..."

„Und wenn ich wieder versage?" fragte er leise.

Zunades Blick wurde weich.

„Wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es nicht raus finden und alle guten Dinge sind drei, oder?" Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Okay, ich werde sie meinen Test unterziehen und wenn sie nicht bestehen, werden sie einem anderem zugeteilt. Einverstanden?"

Sie grinste ihn breit an.

„Jetzt klingst du schon wieder eher nach dem alten Kakashi. Der Grübelkauz passt nicht zu dir.

Okay ich bin einverstanden. Rock Lee wird sie dann übernehmen, du kannst es ihm ja sagen, falls sie durchfallen sollten." Er nickte und war im nächsten Moment weg.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Zunade anerkennend an.

„Ich glaube so langsam, das du nicht nur Körperliche Wunden heilen kannst." Sie schaute mich traurig an.

„Nein. Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe mir das nur bei jemand abgeguckt. Er konnte das sehr viel besser, als ich. Ich kann nur verhindern das die Wunden größer werden und wenn Kakashis Wunden jemals wieder heilen sollen, dann müssten einige Leute schon vom Tode auferstehen."


	9. Chapter 9

-Autor-

A

ls Samaly am nächsten Tag aufwachte war es schon hell. Sie hatte gut geschlafen und war innerhalb von einer halben Stunde an Trainingsplatz 3.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, begegnete sie Akuri und Hanabi. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf das Testgelände. Sie warteten.

Zwei Stunden verstrichen. Sie wurden so langsam sauer.

Einmal zu spät kommen war eine Sache, aber mehrmals hintereinander war schon eine Frechheit.

Endlich kam er das Tor herein zu ihnen gelaufen. Hanabi schaute auf.

„Hallo." sagte er, als wäre es das selbst verständlichste. Sie schaute ihn verärgert an.

„Sie sind über zwei Stunden zu spät! Wo waren sie?" Er schaute Hanabi überrascht an. Sie kochte innerlich. Wenn Hanabi eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann grundlos früh aufzustehen. Da sie sich um 6 Uhr verabredeten hatten, konnte keiner von ihnen etwas gegessen haben. Sodass alle Magen laut knurrten.

Hanabi wollte ihm gerade an den Kragen gehen, als Akuri sie an den Armen fest hielt und Samaly vor sie trat um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir gedacht haben dass sie wenigstens am ersten Tag pünktlich sind."

Er schaute verständnislos in die Runde und setzte sich dann irgendwann einfach hin.

Hanabi beruhigte sich wieder und setzte sich ebenfalls, auch wenn sie immer noch beleidigt drein schaute. Akuri und ich folgten. Er zog aus seinen Beutel zwei kleine Glöckchen, die er sich neben denn Beutel hing und eine Uhr die er auf einen Baumpfosten stellte der ganz in der Nähe war.

„Okay Leute. Ich bin nicht so der große Redner und würde einen Kampf vorschlagen. Ich weiß dann was ihr drauf habt und ihr könnt euch auf mein Training einstellen. Es gibt keine Regeln. Ihr dürft alles benutzen. Wer eine Glocke zu fassen bekommt, bevor die Zeit um ist, bleibt im Team. Alles klar?" Sie schauten alle verblüfft zu ihm.

„Aber, das geht doch überhaupt nicht! Es sind doch nur zwei Glöckchen! Wie können wie dann alle im Team bleiben?" fragte Hanabi.

„Ja genau! Wie können wir alle weiter kommen?" sagte Samaly empört.

„Es können nur zwei weiter kommen." erwiderte er. Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Sie sollten gegeneinander kämpfen?

„Das geht doch eigentlich gar nicht. In einem Team waren bis jetzt schon immer vier Mitglieder und keine drei." sagte Akuri ruhig.

„Für zwei von euch ein Glöckchen und der dritte darf dann wieder auf die Akademie gehen. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit euch die Glöckchen zu schnappen und danach gibt es Essen."

Ihre Magen rumorten als Antwort.

Samaly hielt sich den Bauch. Sie hatte gestern nicht viel gegessen und hatte deshalb großen Hunger. Aber was sie an meisten Beunruhigt war das sie nicht wie sonst im Team zusammen kämpfen sollten, sondern gegeneinander antreten mussten.

Kakashi gab das Startzeichen.

Verunsichert sausten sie los. So schnell das sie keiner mit dem Auge verfolgen konnte.

Wir trafen uns kurz um einen Plan fest zulegen und alles zu besprechen auf einer großen Eiche.

„Lass mich vorgehen und du kann dann denn Rest machen!"

„Hey! Warum soll ich eigentlich immer hinten bleiben?!" fragte Hanabi wütend. Akuri schaute sie verärgert an.

„Ganz einfach, weil wir es bis jetzt immer so gemacht haben."

Hanabi platzte fast vor Ärger. Samaly machte mit dem Ärger kurzen Prozess und schlug denn beiden einmal kräftig auf den Kopf.

„Hört auf rum zu nörgeln und hört euch lieber meinen Plan an. Keiner bleibt hinten. Bis jetzt sind wir immer davon ausgegangen, das Akuri bald das Wasserversteck lernt und uns von hinten deckt."

Akuri hörte verunsichert zu. Er fühlte sich nutzlos.

„Deshalb muss einer in die Offensive und zwei in die Defensive. Wir kämpfen mit einem Jōnin."

„Haben aber diejenigen in der Defensive keine Chance, an die Glöckchen zu kommen. Wer geht also in die Offensive?" auch wenn Akuri es sehr sachlich sagte, war er doch genauso angespannt wie alle anderen. Jedem schmerzte es, die anderen als Rivalen zu betrachten.

„Ich gehe." Sagten alle gleichzeitig, worauf jeder den anderen böse anstarrte. Eine knisternde Stille breitete sich aus.

„Wenn keiner geht, dann tue ich es." Sagte eine Stimme neben Akuri, die keiner richtig beachtet.

„Ach wenn keiner will! Jeder will, das ist ja das Problem,…" rief Hanabi ärgerlich in Akuris Richtung. Er fühlte sich nicht angesprochen. Keiner von ihnen hatte gesprochen.

„Wer...?" schnappte Samaly erschrocken nach Luft. Sensei Kakashi saß neben uns im Geäst und winkte grüßend.

„Hallo."

Wir stoben auseinander. Alle suchten erschrocken nach einem Versteck.

Hanabi flitzte in das hohe Gras. Akuri saß im Geäst einer großen Buche die unter ihren Blättern fast kein Licht hatte und so optimal für ihn war. Samaly saß in einem Geäst einige Meter weit weg und beobachtete das Geschehen leicht verängstigt.

Während dessen redete Kakashi wie in einer Unterrichtsstunde einfach weiter.

„Lektion Nummer 1. Ein Ninja muss seine Bewegungen verbergen und sich perfekt Tarnen können."

Hanabi hatte sich ins Hohe Gras weiter am Rand der Lichtung geschlichen, so dass wir ein bewegliches Dreieck bildeten.

Kakashi griff in seinen Beutel am Gürtel. Alle spannten sich an. Bereit heran brausende Kunais und Ähnliches abzuwehren. Hatte er uns schon entdeckt?

Akuri fiel fast vom Baum vor Fassungslosigkeit.

Korrektur. Ich habe gedacht dass er nur ein komischer Kauz ist, aber jetzt glaube ich, dass wir einen Vollidiot als Sensei bekommen haben!

Kakashi hatte ein Flirt _-_ ParadiesBuch in der Hand und fing an zu lesen.

Fassungslos klappte der Mund von Hanabi auf und sie starte ihren Sensei an. Samaly schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich war er verschwunden. Alle schauten sich suchend um. Wo?

„Achte darauf das dein Feind nie hinter dir ist." sagte Kakashi, der in der Hocker genau hinter Hanabi, im hohen Gras, stand. Hanabi wollte sich noch geschwind umdrehen aber da flog sie auch schon in den nahen Fluss.

„Sehr schön. Wo war ich?" Er las gelassen weiter in seinem Buch.

Akuri schlug die Augen auf und zu, um sicher zu gehen dass er sich nicht verguckt hat.

Hanabi kam triefend aus dem Wasser.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?" fragte Kakashi sie. „Du weißt das du kein Mittagessen bekommst wenn du bist 12.00 Uhr kein Glöckchen hast."

„Weiß ich selber!" giftete Hanabi zurück. Die wie ein begossener Pudel am Flussufer saß. Kaum hatte sich Kakashi umgedreht nutzte Hanabi die Gelegenheit. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu. Die flinke und geschickte Nahkampftechnik der Hyūga hatte Hanabi schon relativ gut gemeistert.

Sie wirbelte herum und versuchte ihn zu treffen, vergebens. Da! Endlich ein gutgezielter Schlag in den Bauch! Der Sensei verpuffte vor der überraschten jungen Hyuga.

Oh Mann! Er hat sie mit dem Jutzu des Tausches besiegt! Dachte Akuri, der immer noch in seinem Baum saß.

Etwas blitzte auf einmal im Gras. Hanabi schaute überrascht auf und ging darauf zu.

„Nein Hanabi bleib stehen! Das ist eine Falle!" rief Samaly entsetzt aus. Hanabi schaute nur kurz zu ihr und nahm das Glöckchen, das da im Gras lag.

„Ha! Ich habe bestanden!" Sie warf das Glöckchen in die Luft.

„Ich glaube ich habe Kakashi doch erwischt!" Dann verpuffte das Glöckchen und in ihrer Hand lag ein kleiner Stein. Bevor sie sich versah baumelte sie schon von dem nächst gelegenem Baum. Wütend, fuchtelte sie mit den Händen hin und her, während Kakashi hinter dem Baum hervor trat und ihr mit dem echten Glöckchen vor der Nase herum wedelt.

„Denk nach, bevor du etwas einfach so aufhebst." Hanabi schaute empört von ihrem Baum.

„Und noch etwas. Du bist viel zu temperamentvoll und leichtsinnig, selbst dann noch als du gewarnt wurdest." Hanabi zappelte.

„Ein Ninja muss eine solche Fall erkennen können." redete Kakashi einfach weiter.

„Lassen sie mich vom Baum runter!" rief Hanabi verzweifelt von unten.

Als hätte er sich nicht gehört, redete er einfach weiter.

„Lektion 2. Taijutzus. Die Körperliche Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit. Meist im Nahkampf eingesetzt. Einige Clans haben sich speziell auf die körperliche Kraft und Geschwindigkeit fokussiert."

Er drehte Akuri den Rücken zu, was er ausnutzte und eine Salve Shuriken sandte.

Die Shuriken trafen ihr Ziel Einwand frei.

Hanabi viel wie eine überreife Pflaume vom Baum und tappte schon wieder in eine Falle. Sie hing schon wieder am Baum. Die anderen Shuriken trafen Kakashi frontal.

Kakashi verpuffte und übrig blieb ein Baumstück mit Shuriken dran. Entsetzt sauste Akuri los.

Mist! Jetzt weiß er wo ich bin! Dachte Akuri.

Samaly flitzte los um ihm zu helfen.

Sie blieb ruckartig stehen und sah in einem kleinen Bachmündung Kakashi stehen der schon wieder las. Ph, er hat mich nicht gesehen!

„Samaly, hinter dir!" flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Kakashi der neben ihr saß. Sie schrie entsetzt auf.

Während dessen versuchte Hanabi sich von dem Strick zu befreien.

„Du bist viel zu leichtsinnig! Ha!" murmelte sie, während sie mit dem Kunai das Seil durchsäbelte.

Ihre Hände zitterten. Sensei Kakashi machte einem Angst. Das Kunai rutschte ihr aus der Hand und fiel geräuschlos ins Gras. Sie fluchte leise und verzweifelt. Und was jetzt?

In diesem Moment sauste ein Kunai an ihr vorbei und blieb im Baum stecken, genau in der Höhe von Hanabi.

„Angeber." murmelte Hanabi, aber innerlich war sie tief erleichtert.

„Mit einem Danke wäre ich schon zufrieden."

Hanabi säbelte den Strick durch und landete auf den Füßen.

„Wo ist Samaly?"

„Wir mussten das Dreieck auflösen, nachdem Kakashi-sensei dich erwischt hatte. Warum bist du nicht weggerannt?"

„Ich wollte sehen wie stark er ist."

„Einen Jōnin nach seiner Stärke testen?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Akuri seufzte und ließ das Thema ruhen.

„Wir müssen Samaly finden und dann diese blöden Glöckchen bekommen."

Als Samaly wieder bei Sinne war, sah sie sich auf der Lichtung wieder, bei der Hanabi gegen Kakashi gekämpft hat.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist hier los?"

„Bitte hilf mir!" sagte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Lichtung und sie sah Hanabi am Rand der Klippe hängen. Entsetzt wollte sie ihr helfen als sie schon wieder eine Stimme hörte.

„Bitte hilf mir!" Sie wirbelte herum und schaute auf Akuri, der schwer verletzt, auf allen vieren direkt zu einem Abgrund kroch. Seine Augen waren verbunden und bluteten. Sie wollte ihn geschwind aufhalten, aber da hörte sie einen Stein der von Hanabis Händen gelockert wurde und nun in die andere Schlucht stürzte. Sie hielt sich nur noch mit einer Hand fest und rutschte immer weiter ab. Akuri stolperte immer näher an die tiefe Schlucht heran.

„Hilf mir!"

„Wo bist du?"

„Rette mich!"

„Geh ich richtig?"

Samaly hin und her gerissen stand wie versteinert da.

„NEIN!"

Dann verschwamm alles und sie sah blauen Himmel.

„Alles Okay mit dir?"

Hanabis Kopf erschien über ihrem Gesicht.

„Du warst in einem Genjuzu gefangen."

Samaly schluchzte und umarmte sie stürmisch.

Hanabi lachte und half ihr hoch.

„Lektion 3. Genjutzus. Geistige und Physische Illusionen." sagte Kakashi, der auf einen Baum saß und Samaly beobachtet, die hin und her rennt und total seltsame Sachen macht und schließlich von Hanabi gerettet wird.

„Gut möglich das ich es ein bisschen übertrieben habe, aber sie muss lernen mit so etwas umzugehen."

„Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?" fragte jemand hinter ihm. Er drehte sich langsam um und schaute ausnahmsweise von seinem Buch auf.

„Sie war nur in einer Illusion gefangen."

„Was haben sie sie sehen lassen?" fragte Akuri wütend. Kakashi schaute in den Himmel.

„Für wen wird sie sich entscheiden? Für Hanabi oder für dich?"

Akuri knurrte wütend.

„Sie sorgt sich immer um uns und nie um sich! Sie würde für uns vermutlich sterben. Es ist grausam sie wählen zu lassen." Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, aber in einem Kampf ist diese Situation nicht ungewöhnlich und es wird von euch verlangt dass ihr dann eine Entscheidung trefft. Wer ist für die Mission wichtiger?"

Akuris Stirn legte sich ins Falten. Seine Mine verhärtete sich.

„Dann sorge ich dafür, dass diese Pattsituation nie geschieht."

Kakashi seufzte und steckte sein Buch weg.

„Ich bin gespannt ob du das schaffst." Statt einer Antwort schleuderte Akuri ihm ein paar Shuriken entgegen, denen er auswich. Darauf zerschnitt Akuri ein Seil, was eine Falle auslöste, der Kakashi nur knapp entkommen konnte. Es verschaffte Akuri aber genug Zeit um hinter ihn zu kommen und ihm einen Schlag mit dem Bein zu versetzten. Kakashi parierte denn Schlag der gegen seinen Hals gerichtet war und hielt das Bein fest. Während Akuri die Faust gegen sein Gesicht erhob und sein Gegenüber es mit der andern Hand abwehrte. Das freie Bein schnellte hoch und fuhr auf den Kopf des Senseis zu, der aber von seinem Arm abgefangen wurde. Mit der letzten freien Hand wollte er sich die Glöckchen schnappen, berührte sie aber nur kurz und wurde dann von Kakashi zurück geschleudert. Er landete mit einem Salto und blieb keuchend stehen.

Er kämpft für einen GeNin nicht schlecht. Ich glaube ich werde mein Flirt Paradies heute nicht zu Ende lesen können, dachte Kakashi.

Samaly hatte sich wieder erholt.

„Wo ist Akuri?"

„Er lenkt Kakashi ab um uns ein bisschen Auszeit zu gönnen."

„Er lenkt ihn ab?"

„Ja und scheinbar sehr erfolgreich."

Ich sah in die Richtung wo die meisten Geräusche herkamen.

Der Klang zusammen schlagender Kunais hallte an mein Ohr.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

„Du kämpfst nicht schlecht, aber schlecht genug um dein Team nicht beschützen zu können." Akuri ließ sich nicht ablenken

„Wasserversteck: Lotusflut."

„Ein Ninja Anfänger kann noch keine Jutzu dieser Art beherrschen!" rief Kakashi aus.

Akuri machte Fingerzeichen und… es passierte nichts.

Was? Eine Finte?

Akuri nutzte seine Verwirrung und rannte auf ihn zu. Mit einem Sprung hieb er mit dem Bein nach seinem Kopf. Kakashi wich seitlich aus, sodass Akuri an ihm vorbei Flug. Er landete geschickt und dreht sich zu seinem Sensei um. Er war nirgends zu sehen.

„WO ist er? Neben mir? Über mir? Hinter mir?"

„WO?" kam es von unten. Eine Hand legte sich über Akuris Bein.

„Da wo du mich am wenigsten erwartest."

Eine riesige Staubwolke und Akuri stand bis zum Hals im Boden und Kakashi saß in der Hocke genau vor ihm.

„Direkt unter deinen Füßen. Erdversteck: Jutzu der Bewegungsunfähigkeit." Und fügte hinzu.

„Lektion 4. Ninjutzu. Die Versteck Jutzus." Akuri knurrte wütend.

„Du hast Talent und Mut, aber irgendetwas hat dir wohl gefehlt, sonst hättest du die Glöckchen doch bekommen? Was ist es nur?" sagte er rätselhaft und schlug sein Buch wieder auf und begann während er in Richtung Uhr ging, zu lesen.

„Alles Okay?"

Akuri schaute überrascht nach oben.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Jab und jetzt kannst du jemanden zum buddeln gebrauchen."

Als Samaly ihn wieder freigelegt hatte, sahen sie das Hanabi bei Sensei Kakashi stand und um ihn rum wuselte, ohne richtig zu kämpfen.

„Komm wir helfen Hanabi, dieses blöde Training zu beenden.

Sie rannten auf die beiden zu. Die Glöckchen waren vergessen.

„Hanabi!"

Sie griffen gemeinsam an. Kakashi war sehr überrascht über unsere plötzliche Teamarbeit.

Hanabi und Akuri versuchten Sensei Kakashi abzulenken und ich flitzte dauernd vor und versuchte an die Glöckchen zu kommen.

Dann auf einmal brach Hanabi ab und versuchte alleine an die Glöckchen zu kommen.

Dabei hätte sie fast einen Hieb mit dem Kunai bekommen, wenn Akuri ihn nicht abgefangen hätte.

„Hanabi hör auf mit dem Quatsch." Sagte Akuri erschöpft.

Hanabi hörte nicht auf ihn.

Kakashi schaute ab und zu von seinem Buch auf.

Schließlich machte er mit unseren Angriff kurzen Prozess.

Er gab Hanabi einen Stoß, die wiederum versuchte auszuweichen und an einer Wurzel hängen blieb, stolperte und stürzte.

Akuri bekam zwar nicht sichtlich Panik, aber man spürte, dass er nicht mehr konnte.

Kakashi schnappte sich die Hand von Samaly, die wieder versucht hatte an das Glöckchen zu kommen und schleuderte sie in Akuri hinein.

Die beiden schlitterten auf den Boden herum und blieben liegen.

Hanabi versuchte gleich noch einmal, an die Glocke zu kommen, aber Kakashi hätte ihr bestimmt einen Kinnhaken gegeben, wenn Samaly, Hanabi nicht weg gestoßen hätte.

Ein schallender Laut drang an ihre Ohren.

Ihre Herzen wurden schwer.

Die Zeit war vorbei und die Glöckchen nicht in ihrem Besitz.


	10. Chapter 10

-Autor-

Wenig später saßen sie unter der Uhr und Kakashi ließ sein Urteil fallen. Akuri und Samaly saßen, links und rechts neben Hanabi.

Kmknkhguu...

„Oho. Der Magen knurrt. Tja, dumm gelaufen. Ach übrigens was diese Training hier angeht. Ich habe beschlossen keinen von euch auf die Akademie zurück zuschicken" sagte Kakashi.

Samaly blinzelte.

„Warum? Ich bin doch die größte Zeit in einem Genjuzu gefangen gewesen."

Samaly begann zu jubelte und Akuri schaute zufrieden.

„Soll das bedeuten das wir bestanden haben?!" fragte Hanabi glücklich. Kakashi grinste.

„Es bedeutet das ihr alle drei Durchgefallen seid." Das Jubeln von Samaly verstummte. Er schaute die Gruppe ernst an. Seine Augen waren eiskalt.

„Diese Übung, hat euch gezeigt, wie viel eure Freundschaft im Kampf wert war: Nichts. "

Akuri blinzelt wütend und wollte auf seinen Sensei losgehen.

Kakashi dreht den Spieß um und hielt Akuri ein Kunai an die Kehle.

„Ihr wisst nicht was es heißt ein Ninja zu sein, ihr haltet es für ein Abenteuer, oder?!" sagte Kakashi nun richtig wütend, obwohl seine Stimme immer ruhig blieb.

Samaly blickte ängstlich auf das tödliche Kunai und Akuri kniff die Augen zusammen. Hanabi blickte verstört auf ihre Hände.

„Warum gibt es Shinobis? Habt ihr euch das einmal gefragt?"

„Wie meinen sie das Sensei?" fragte Hanabi.

„Ich meine, dass auch ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise begriffen hat, was es heißt ein Shinobi zu sein!"

„Shinobi sein..." flüsterte Samaly nachdenklich.

„Ja, was ist wohl entscheidend dafür ein guter Shinobi zu sein?" fragte Sensei Kakashi weiter, ohne das Kunai von Akuris Halsschlagader zu entfernen.

„Was ist zum Beispiel der Unterschied zwischen einem Shinobi und einem Ninja?"

„Das haben wir nicht in der Akademie gelernt." Sagte Hanabi nachdenklich.

„Es geht um Handlungsweise. Herr Gott! Ich rede von Teamwork!"

…...Stille...

„Machen wir das denn nicht schon!?" sagte Hanabi irritiert.

„Nein, macht ihr nicht. Ihr habt zwar das Grundprinzip verstanden, aber mehr auch nicht." erwiderte Kakashi. „ Wenn es richtiges Teamwork gewesen wäre, hättet ihr die Glöckchen doch bekommen, oder?"

„Nun ist es zu spät. Aber wenn ihr ein bisschen mehr Rücksicht auf eure Mitglieder genommen und gekämpft hättet wie in den letzten Minuten, hättet ihr diesen Test vielleicht bestanden."

„Moment mal...Wir sind doch drei im Team und es gibt nur zwei Glöckchen. Wer die Glöckchen bekommen sollte, hätte am Schluss zu massivem Streit geführt. Warum haben sie dann zwei Glöckchen genommen, Sensei?" fragte Samaly weiter.

„Weil ich euch mit Absicht gegeneinander ausgespielt habe. Ich wollte sehen ob ihr das Wohl der Gruppe und der Mission über euer eigenes Interesse stellt. Ganz einfach." sagte Kakashi und schaute dabei ganz besonders Akuri an.

„Ein GeNin muss die Fähigkeit zum Teamwork haben, ihr wart nah dran, aber nah dran ist auch daneben." Kakashi schaute jetzt Hanabi an.

„Hanabi, du hast gute Anlagen im Nahkampf, aber deine Angst zu verlieren wirkt sich auf deine Entscheidungen aus. Habe mehr Vertrauen, auch in deine Kameraden."

„Ja." murmelte Hanabi.

„Und du Samaly, musst auch mal auf dich achten. Du bist in ein Genjuzu gelaufen um einem Kameraden zu helfen, der aber keine Hilfe brauchte. Du verlässt dich zu sehr auf die Hilfe anderer. Die Aufgabe war, die Glöckchen zu bekommen, nicht deine Teammitglieder zu betreuen."

Samaly nickte stumm.

„Du Akuri, hattest zwar gute Ideen mit diesen Ablenkungsmanöver aber du lässt dich zu sehr von deinem Temperament leiten. Achte auch auf deine Sicherheit. Du ganz besonders musst die Mission mehr in den Vordergrund stellen."

Akuri biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ninja Missionen werden in Gruppen durchgeführt, man braucht zwar die Speziellen Fähigkeiten des einzelnem, aber das Team muss perfekt zusammen arbeiten um die Mission erfolgreich durchführen zu können. Wenn Einzelne die Mission aus den Augen verlieren, führt das zum Scheitern der Mission. Vielleicht verliert man sogar einen Kameraden."

Kakashi festigte seinen Griff am Kunai.

„Ein Beispiel: Samaly. Töte Hanabi sonst wird Akuri sterben!"

Samaly sah gequält von Hanabi zu Akuri und wieder zurück, während Hanabi fassungslos denn Sensei anschaute.

„Das Genjutzu…" murmelte Samaly verstört. Kakashi nickte.

„All das ist schon vorgekommen. Es kann wirklich passieren." Er steckte das Kunai zurück in die Tasche.

„Darüber habe ich noch überhaupt nicht nachgedacht." gab Samaly zu. Hanabi seufzte tief. Akuri schaute frustriert auf den Boden.

„Gut möglich das ihr es mit einem leichten Gegner zu tun habt, aber es kann auch um Leben oder Tod gehen. Ihr könntet bei jeder Mission euer Leben aufs Spiel setzten." Kakashi stand auf und lief zu dem Stein auf dem unser Mittagessen stand.

„Habt ihr euch denn Stein schon mal angesehen und die Namen die darauf ein gemeißelt wurden?" fragte Kakashi als er vor dem Stein stehen blieb.

„Es sind die Namen von Ninjas, die in unserem Dorf als Helden verehrt werden." sagte Kakashi weiter.

„Wirklich?" fragte Hanabi neugierig.

„Ich spreche hier von ganz besonderen Helden." Hanabi schaute auf.

„Wie meinen sie das Sensei?" Kakashi zögerte eine Sekunde.

„Sie alle sind I.K.A. Helden."

„Was ist das? Wie wird man ein I.K.A. Held?"

„Es bedeutet: Im Kampf aufgeopfert."

„Sie leben nicht mehr." sagte Samaly leise, zu sich selbst.

Hanabi verstand und senkte betreten denn Kopf.

„Das ist ein Gedenkstein. Die Namen meiner besten Freunde sind hier ein gemeißelt." Samaly schluckte betroffen. Einen Moment war Schweigen. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr auch irgendwann dort eingemeißelt werdet, wegen mangelnder Disziplin und fehlerhaften Teamgefühl." Er seufzte.

„Na schön. Ich werde euch noch eine Chance geben! Aber es wird nicht leichter. Ihr habt nur drei Stunden um ein Glöckchen zu bekommen. Ihr könnt jetzt zu Mittag essen, um Kraft zu tanken, mit Ausnahme von Akuri." sagte Kakashi und trat vor uns. Akuri verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Tja. Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du dein Wort nicht gehalten hast." sagte Kakashi.

„Und wer versuchen sollte ihm essen zu zustecken, ist damit sofort Durchgefallen!"


	11. Chapter 11

-Samaly-

K

mknkhguu...

Akuri hielt sich tapfer, obwohl sein Gesichts Ausdruck etwas anderes sagte. Während ich und Hanabi aßen und der Sensei etwas holen ging, saß Akuri zwischen uns, mit verschränkten Armen im Schneidersitz. Er schaute schnurgerade aus.

Als ich seinen Magen hörte, konnte ich nicht anders.

„Hier. Du kannst von mir was haben."

„Was?" fragte er ungläubig nach. Akuri sah forschend zu mir. Hanabi überlegte auch nicht lange und streckte ihm ihr Essen hin.

„Hört auf mit dem Quatsch." Sagte Akuri genervt. „Wir fallen sonst wieder durch."

„Wenn du keine Kraft hast zum Kämpfen, können wir unsere nächste Chance in den Wind schreiben."

„Der Sensei ist weg und wir müssen die Glöckchen als richtiges Team bekommen." sagte Hanabi zu meiner Unterstützung.

„Nun nimm schon!" sagte ich etwas nachdrücklicher.

„Nein." Akuri schaute sie wütend an.

„Nun mach schon! Der Sensei kommt gleich zurück!" sagte ich. Beleidigt und sauer stand ich auf und ging vor Akuri in die Hocke. Ich versperrte ihm die Sicht. Er funkelte mich an. Ohne zu zögernd stopfte ich ihm einen Reisball in den Mund. Um sich nicht zu verschlucken, musste er ihn hinunterwürgen.

Kaum hatte er das Stück herunter geschluckt, kam eine heftige Windböe und eine riesige weiße Wolke explodierte vor uns. Sensei Kakashi kam aus dem Rauch und schaute mich böse an.

Hanabi erschrak fürchterlich. Akuri machte nur ein festes Gesicht, mit bösem Blick zu mir und ich schluckte.

„Du hast die Regeln gebrochen und die Strafe folgt auf dem Fuße!" Kakashi machte einige Fingerzeichen und eine dunkle Gewitterfront zog sich über meinem Kopf zusammen. Die Erde bebte und Blitze schlugen neben mir ein.

„Willst du noch etwas sagen?" fragte Kakashi.

Hanabi schlug nur ängstlich die Augen zu und ich bebte am ganzen Leib.

„Sie können Samaly nicht bestrafen." rief Akuri herausfordernd aus und wir schauten erstaunt zu ihm und schöpften Mut. „Wir sind ein Team. Sie müssen uns schon alle bestrafen." Er hatte Recht! Hatte Kakashi uns das nicht gerade eingehämmert?

„Wir sind eine Gruppe, darum ziehen wir auch am selben Strang!" rief Hanabi aus.

„Wir drei sind ein Team!" sagte ich laut.

Kakashi ging böse auf uns zu.

„Ihr drei seit ein Team? Ist das eure Entschuldigung?" fragte er grimmig. Alle schauten ihn fest an.

Auf einmal grinste Kakashi.

„Ihr habt bestanden."

„HE?"

„Ähm?"

„Mm...?"

Wir schauten alle verdattert zu unserem Sensei hoch,

„Ihr habt bestanden!" wiederholte Sensei Kakashi, noch einmal.

„Wir haben bestanden?" fragte ich noch einmal nach.

„Warum?" fragte Hanabi.

„Ein Ninja muss eine Täuschung erkennen können.

In der Welt der Shinobi sind die, die die Regeln brechen Unwürdige, das ist wahr. Aber die die ihre Freunde aufgeben, sind schlimmer als unwürdig."

Mir kamen fast die Tränen. Hanabi strahlte vor Freude und selbst Akuri lächelte.

„Die Übung ist beendet! Es haben alle bestanden!"

Alle standen glücklich neben Kakashi und gingen mit ihm nach Hause


	12. Chapter 12

-Akuri-

H

ochkonzentriert machte ich die Fingerzeichen.

.Saru

Ich holte tief Luft.

„Wasserversteck: Jutzu des Lilienregens!"

Nichts passierte.

Frustriert schlug ich gegen den Holzpfeiler.

Warum kann ich keine Wasserjutzus wirken? Ich bin doch ein Wasaki?!

Frustriert ließ ich mich in die Hocke fallen. Meine Hände zitterten. Lange betrachtete ich sie.

Warum?

„Wer ist denn da so frustriert?"

Ich musste nicht in die hämische Fratze sehen um zu wissen, dass es sich um Enrie handelte.

„Kannst du immer noch nicht mit Wasser umgehen? Meine Güte bist du untalentiert!"

Wütend starrte ich hinauf zu Enrie. Kuro stand still neben ihm und schaute mich mitleidig an.

Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, durchnässte mich ein Strahl Seewasser. Ich prustete und ließ mich auf die Knie fallen. Mein Kopf war vollkommen nass. Ich spannte die Muskeln an, jedoch konnte ich mich noch beherrschen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Uns war langweilig. Wir wollten ein bisschen trainieren, aber als wir dich gesehen haben, kamen wir zu dem Schluss das wir eigentlich nichts zu trainieren haben."

Ich funkelte sie an. Diese arroganten Idioten. Sie schauten hämisch zu mir hinunter.

„Was ist los? Funkel mich nicht so an! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du das schwarze Schaf des Clans bist."

Schwarzes Schaf? Bin ich wirklich ein Außenseiter? Ein Loser? Nein! Ich bin Akuri vom Wasaki Clan und kein Loser!

Auch wenn ich es nicht zulassen wollte, kratzten die Beleidigungen der beiden Clan Mitglieder ganz schön an meinem Stolz.

„Geh uns aus dem Weg, Loser. Bei dir bringt das Training doch sowieso nichts."

Sie gingen an mir vorbei. Meine Muskeln zitterten unter dem Adrenalinausstoß. Jedoch beherrschte ich meinen Körper mit aller Macht, jetzt nicht den Beiden die Beine weg zu ziehen und sie auf andere Weiße, als Ninjutzu zu besiegen. Denn irgendwann werde ich derjenige sein, der sie durchnässt. Schließlich steht, ähm ich meine sitzt das zukünftige Clan Oberhaupt vor ihnen. Ich biss also die Zähne zusammen.

Mein Nichtreagieren fanden sie scheinbar ziemlich langweilig und fingen wieder an mich zu triezen.

„Sollen wir dir helfen bei deinem Training?" Ich reagierte immer noch nicht, denn ich wusste dass diese Frage nicht ernst gemeint war. Warum auch? Schließlich hassten sie mich.

„Tss." Enrie war genervt. „Du bist so langweilig."

„By, By. Komari mono-kun!"

Als sie endlich weg waren, holte ich mit der Faust aus und schlug heftig gegen den Stegpfosten. Das Holz gab nach und splitterte in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Einige Stücke schwammen auf dem See hin und her. Meine Hände zitterten und merkte wie sich meine Haare aufgestellt hatten. Mit krampfhaften Atemanweisungen versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich mein Herz und meine Wut schrumpfte. Erschöpft von dieser nervenaufreibenden Sache, ließ ich mich auf den Rand des Plateaus fallen.

„Was für ein schöner Sonnenuntergang."

Ich drehte den Kopf. Auf dem Holzplateau in mitten des Sees, neben mir, saß mein Lehrer. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die Sonne schon hinter den Hokageköpfen unterging. War ich schon so lange hier? Aber viel wichtiger: Seit wann war er hier?

„Du wirst die Jutzus deines Clans bestimmt bald meistern. Mach dir nicht so viel Druck."

Er sah mich von der Seite an. Ich schaute immer noch auf meine leicht zitterten Hände.

„Wieso kann ich keine Versteckjutzus anwenden?" rutschte es mir heraus. Verdammt! Ich biss mir auf die Lippen um sicher zu gehen dass nicht noch mehr herauskommt.

„Du meinst, du kannst keine Wasserjutzus anwenden." Sagte Kakashi.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was denn sonst? Meinte er etwa…? Nein, das kann nicht sein…! Oder doch…?

„Sie meinen ich habe ein anderes Element, als Wasser?" Als ich es aussprach, klang es in meinen Ohren sogar noch verkehrter. „Das ist unmöglich. Die Wasakis haben schon immer das Wasser kontrolliert."

Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß. Kennst du den dein Element?"

„Mm."

„Willst du es den nicht wissen?"

„Mm."

Er seufzte und stand auf.

„Hier." Er wedelte mit einem Bogen Papier vor meiner Nase herum. „Das ist Chakrapapier. Finde dein Element heraus, Akuri-kun."

Zögernd nahm ich den Bogen entgegen. Ich hatte schon von diesem Papier gelesen. Es war sehr schwer herzustellen und teuer. Sollte ich es wagen? Was ist wenn ich nicht das Wasser als Element habe? Hieße das dann, dass ich kein Loser bin, aber dafür ein schwarzes Schaf?

„Danke." Murmelte ich. Ich ließ mein Chakra in das Papier fließen. Kaum war das Chakra in den Bogen gesickert, ging es in Flammen auf. Erschrocken ließ ich den helllodernden Fetzen fallen und rutschte auf dem Hintern einige Meter zurück. Ich stieß mit dem Rücken an Kakashis Bein.

„Nanana. Was machst du denn da?"

„Es brennt…"

Als ich wieder zu dem Papierstück zurück schaute, lag es schwarzverbrannt auf dem Boden.

„Geh hin." Kakashi schuppste mich mit dem Bein an.

Langsam kroch ich hin. Von dem Papier war nicht mehr viel übrig. Überrascht sah ich mir die Überreste genauer an. Es war nass. Das Feuer wurde vom Wasser gelöscht.

„Siehst du."

Kakashi ging neben mir in die Hocke.

„Dein Element ist das Feuer."

„Feuer?" Entsetzt starrte ich das Papier an. Aber,…

„Keine Sorge, du kannst auch Suiton anwenden. Aber es wird viel Zeit benötigen, es zu meistern."

„Ich habe Feuerchakra?"

Kakashi drehte sich zu mir um.

Ich lachte.

„Feuer? Feuer ist schwächer als Wasser. Ich habe das Feuerelement."

Kakashi gab mir eine Kopfnuss.

„Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu denken. Feuer ist zwar schwach gegen Wasser, aber stark gegen Wind. Jedes Element hat seine Vor-und Nachteile, junger Shinobi."

Ich schaute traurig auf den See hinaus. Es färbte sich rot durch die Strahlen, der untergehenden Sonne. Es sah aus, als wäre es ein Flammensee. Wie ironisch…

Ein kräftiger Schubs, ließ mich Taumeln und ins Wasser fallen. Das kalte Nass durchweichte meine Kleidung. Für einen Moment trieb ich unter der Oberfläche und beobachtete das Sonnenspiel auf dem Wasser, dann tauchte ich wieder auf. Ich zog mich zurück auf die Holzplatte und nieste. Die Kleidung klebte mir am Körper.

„Warum haben sie das gemacht?!"

Kakashi stand da und las wiedermal im seinem Buch. Ich wischte mir die tropfenden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist doch jetzt besser, oder?"

Ich starrte ihn an. Besser?

Mürrisch musste ich ihm zustimmen. Mein Geist war nun wieder klar. Meine zerfurchte Stirn hatte sich wieder geglättet. Das kalte Wasser hatte meine Sorgen verschwinden lassen.

„Siehst du." Kakashi grinste hinter seiner Maskerade. „Jetzt bringe ich dir die Kontrolle über Feuer bei."

„Trotzdem hätten sie mich nicht unbedingt in den See schmeißen müssen."

„Nass kannst du wenigstens nicht in Flammen aufgehen."

Ich schaute ihn böse an, was er sehr amüsant fand.

Er steckte sein Buch weg und machte einige Fingerzeichen.

Inu, Ne, Tora

„Feuerversteck: Karura."

Ein Feuerstrahl schoss aus Kakashis Mund und fegte über die Seeoberfläche.

Er schloss den Mund und die Flammen versiegten. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was schaust du so. Probiere es aus."

Eifrig stand ich auf und imitierte Kakashi. Fingerzeichen…

Inu, Ne, Tora

„Feuerversteck: Karura."

Zu meiner Überraschung kam Feuer aus meinem Mund. Mein Mund fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich verbrennen. Ich stoppte das Jutzu.

Mein Hals war ausgetrocknet und mein Chakra stark reduziert.

„Gut gemacht." Sagte Kakashi neben mir. „Du kannst sehr gut mit Feuer umgehen. Pass aber auf das du dich nicht verbrennst."

Ich nickte. Berauscht atmete ich tief ein und aus. Ich konnte mein Team doch schützen.

„Bevor du nach Hause gehst, zeigst du mir das Wasserversteck."

Verblüfft schaute ich ihn an. Aber ich hatte es doch den ganzen Tag lang probiert und nicht geschafft?

Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Ehe ich mich versah, landete ich schon wieder im See. Wütend hievte ich mich zurück auf die Platte.

„Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?!"

Kakashi beachtete mich nicht und las stattdessen sein Buch.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und konzentrierte mich auf des Jutzu.

.Saru.

„Wasserversteck: Jutzu des Lilienregens."

Um das Holzplateau sprudelte das Wasser und Fontänen sausten über mich hinweg. Der Schaum färbte die Wassersäulen weiß.

Endlich!

„Ich habe es geschafft!" rief ich und verlor meine Konzentration. Das Wasser fiel zurück in den See als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte Kakashi und schaute von seinem Buch auf.

„Ich habe es hinbekommen!"

Er sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir einbildest, aber ich sehe kein Jutzu."

Ich starrte ihn frustriert an. Das machte er doch mit Absicht, oder?

Konzentration!

.Saru.

„Wasserversteck: Jutzu des Lilienregens!" Ich zielte auf Kakashi. Eine extra große Fontäne schoss auf ihn zu. Er wich aus ohne von seinem Roman aufzusehen. Ärgerlich schickte ich eine Wassersäule nach der anderen in seine Richtung und merkte nicht wie mein Chakra dahin schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne.

Mir wurde schwindelig. Kakashi stand auf einmal vor mir.

„Lasse nie zu das dir das Chakra vor deinen Gegner ausgeht, sonst hast du verloren." Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und formte eine letzte Säule. Kakashi wich zurück. Meine Glieder wurden Weich und gehorchten mir nicht mehr. Ich klappte zusammen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

****Kakashi****

„Hatake-san."

„Tsuyoshi Wasaki-san."

Ich steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wollte gehen.

„Warte, Hatake-san." Ich drehte den Kopf.

„Danke." Wasaki stand in der Tür mit seinem bewusstlosen Sohn im Arm.

„Wofür?"

Er lachte nur und wankte ins Haus. Er hob eine Hand zum Abschied und machte die Tür zu.

Ich seufzte und kratzte mich am Kopf. Was für ein komischer Kauz…

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so viele seltsame Typen gibt in KonohaGakure?"


End file.
